Zadanie pośród piramid
thumb Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Wyzwaniach w Egipcie działo się dużo! Otóż... Chef: Chris, budżet... Chris: Co budżet? Chef: Producenci kazali nie mówić co było w poprzednim odcinku... Chris: Bo? Chef: Bo obcięli nam budżet! Chris: To nie mogli zabrać czegoś innego? Chef: Był do wyboru wstęp albo twój żel i farba do włosów którą codziennie używasz, żeby nie było widać siwych odrostów... Chris: Ah.. Zaraz, to leci na żywo, nie? Chef: No tak. Chris: I powiedziałeś o tym wszystkim na wizji?! Chef: No... y... Chris: Zabije, zabije, ZABIJE! Chef: AA! /Chef ucieka, a Chris go goni/ Chris: A was... /Ucieka poza kadr, wraca/ Zapraszam na.... /Znów ucieka i wraca/ na Totalną Porażkę... /I znowu/ ...Wyzwania w Egipcie! Chodź tu ty debilu! /Intro TP:WWE/ /Pod piramidami stoi Chris, Chef i zawodnicy. Mike całuję się z Dawn/ Chris: Witajcie moi drodzy zawodnicy! Mike:'' /Przerywa całusy/'' Hey. /Ponownie się całuję. Zoey patrzy na niego ze smutkiem/ Zoey: Chris! Mam prośbę. Chris: Tak? Zoey: Chciałabym zmienić drużynę. Chris: O! Zoey: To jest taka możliwość? Chris: Tak. Ale ktoś z Drużyny Gwiazd też musi się przenieść. Jest jakiś chętny? Jo: Ja! Nie chcę być w Drużynie z takimi ciotami. Chris: Więc dobrze! /Zoey i Jo zamieniają się drużynami/ Anna Maria: Witamy na pokładzie. /Mike i Dawn przestają się całować/ Zoey: Chciałabym przywitać jednego z członków tej drużyny. /Zoey zadaje POTĘŻNEGO plaskacza Mike'owi, tak możnego, że aż wypadają mu dwa zęby/ Mike: AAAAAŁŁ! Zoey: MASZ ZA SWOJE ZDRAJCO! NARZECZONY K*RWA JAK Z KOZIEJ D*PY TRĄBA! Dakota: Wow, Zoey... Zoey: Chris, chciałabym wrócić do swojej drużyny. Chris: A Jo tego chce. Jo: Niech będzie. Lightning: To po co była ta cała szopka ze zmianą?! Zoey: Bo jakbym uderzyła Mike'a jako jego przeciwnik to mogłabym wylecieć za uniemożliwianie startu graczowi w teleturnieju. Chris: Jednym słowem – punkt 721 podpisanego przez was regulaminu. Jo: A ponieważ nie pochwalam zachowania Mike'a zgodziłam się pomóc. I sorki za określenie, że jesteście ciotami. Chris: Tak. Świetnie. Dzięki za podniesienie oglądalności. A teraz zadanie. Sam: Mogłaś dłużej to ciągnąć to Zoey. /Śmiech zawodników oprócz Mike'a/ Dawn: Mikuś, kochanie, bardzo Cię boli? Mike: Będę żył... Chrisśś, mogę zmieniććć drużynę? Chris: Nie. Mike: A czemu ona mogła a ja nie? Chris: Bo mi zabierasz czas antenowy! Staci: Poza tym – kobiet się nie bije. Chris: Zadanie. Jak widzicie stoimy pod trzema piramidami. Lightning: Trudno nie zauważyć. Chris: Będziecie musieli wybrać piramidę – Chefrena, Cheopsa lub Mykerinosa. W każdej znajduje się ukryta szkatułka. W niej specjalny Rubinowy Pierścień. Potem będziecie musieli wejść na nie wybraną piramidę na której będę was oczekiwał na specjalnej platformie. Drużyna która jako pierwsza zawiesi mi go na palcu – wygrywa. A więc, ponieważ zabraliście mi masę czasu antenowego zaczynamy. Gwiazdy, jaką piramidę wybieracie? Mike: Ktśrą chceśie? Anna Maria: CO? Dawn: Zoey wybiła mu zęby i nie wyraźnie mówi. Zapytał którą chcecie. Jo: Niech będzie Chefrena. Chris: A wy, Mistrzowie? Lightning: Mykericośtam. Chris: Mykerinosa. Lightning: Właśnie. Chris: Czyli musicie znaleźć Skrzynki a potem wejść na Piramidę Cheopsa. Dakota: Czyli? Chris: Tą pośrodku. Dakota: Ah... Chris: A więc.. /Zawodnicy przygotowują się do biegu/ Chris: 3...2...1...START! /Zawodnicy wystartowali do swoich piramid/ Chris: I pobiegli. /U Mistrzów, którzy zdążyli już wejść/ Zoey: Okey, z tego co tu widać... Lightning: Tu nic nie widać. Sam: Tam jest tylko droga naprzód.thumb Staci: No to.. w drogę. /Mistrzowie idą dalej, a kamera pokazuje szkatułkę przy samym wejściu/ /U Gwiazd. Drużyna weszła już do piramidy Chefrena/ Jo: Dobra, gdzie idziemy? Dakota: Nie mam pojęcia. Dawn: Niestety moja aura gubi się w tych korytarzach... Mike: Hey, tu śą hieglloglify! Ja je łumiem czszytaść! Dawn: Naprawdę, kochanie? Mike: To jeśśt mapa... Jo: Dobra, ale jak my mamy ją wykorzystać? Mike: Dakota, źśźrob fotkę tego! Dakota: W sensie, taką słłit fotkę? Mike: Tak! Dakota: Dobra! /Dakota robi zdjęcie hieroglifom/ Mike: Nie roźśumiem tylko śco to jeśśt ta śścierwona kropka.. Dawn: Może to ten Pierścień? Mike: Mośśże. / U zdezorientowanych Mistrzów. Siedzą na schodach jednego z wielu mostów/ Sam: Ta. Zoey: Stwierdzam, że się zgubiliśmy. Lightning: Ej, no nie poddawajmy się! Może coś znajdziemy! Staci: Hey, czy wy też widzicie to światełko? Zoey: Nie... Staci: Chodźcie, jestem pewna, że coś tam jest! /Mistrzowie idą za Staci. A Gwiazdy.../ Mike: Dobra. Jeśśli braśźć tą śścielwoną kropkę zśśśa to czśśego mamy sśśzukać, to teraz muśśimy śśkręśććić w lewo. /Drużyna posłusznie wykonuje polecenia Mike'a/ Jo: Skąd ty umiesz czytać hieroglify? Mike: Kiedyśś byłem na wakacjach w Egipcśśie z rodziśścami. Był tam taki kurśś nauki cććzytania hieroglifów. I tak zźźśśnam podśśtawy. Dawn: Aha. Co teraz? Jest rozwidlenie. Mike: Prosśśto. I tam powinna byść sśśkatułka. Anna Maria: Faktycznie jest! Mistrzowie: TAAK! Mike: Dobra, śśśybko! Muśśimy wyjśśćźć i wejść na pilamidę! /Gwiazdy próbują się wydostać z Piramidy Chefrena, a tymczasem Mistrzowie.../ Staci: Mówię, wam, tam coś jest! Lightning: No coś mi się nie wydaje. Staci: Jestem tego pewna! /Mistrzowie trafiają do ślepego zaułka/ Sam: A więc... gdzie to COŚ?! Staci: Y... Zoey: To był tylko błyszczący, złoty kawałek hieroglifów! Staci: Ojej... sorki... /Ponownie u Gwiazd. Drużyna zdążyła już wyjść z piramidy/ Jo: Okey, ale jak teraz wejść na górę? Mike: Chyba mam pomysł. Tylko będzie on troszeczkę problematyczny... Dakota: To znaczy? Mike: Anna Maria, możesz zdjąć stanik? Anna Maria: COO?! TY ZBOCZEŃCU!!! /Mike dostaje z liścia. Znowu. Jednak tym razie bez szkód w uzębieniu/ Mike: AAAAAŁ! Dawn: Nie bijcie mojego chłopaka! Mike: ŚŚSłucjajśście. Weźźmiemy dwa patyki i biuśśtonosz Anny Marii... Anna Maria: Chyba nie! Mike: .. i będziemy się wystrzeliwać na platformę! Jo: Niegłupie! Dawn: Anna Maria, musisz się poświęcić... Anna Maria: Eh.. no niech będzie. Pozwolicie, że rozbiorę się w piramidzie. /Anna Maria poszła do piramidy zdjąć stanik. 5 minut później/ Anna Maria: Dobra, po wszystkim. /Mike bierze biustonosz i dwa patyki. Montuje procę/ Mike: To, kto pierwszy? Anna Maria: No chyba mam pierwszeństwo, co nie? Mike: OK. /Anna Maria ładuje się na procę. Mike wystrzeliwuje ją. Ląduje na platformie/ Anna Maria: Cześć Chris! Chris: Czeeść? /Mike po kolei transportuje zawodników i na końcu siebie. Zakłada na palec Chrisa Rubinowy Pierścień/ Chris: /Przez megafon/ GWIAZDY WYGRYWAJĄ! /Gwiazdy cieszą się. Usłyszeli to Mistrzowie/ Zoey: Coś mi się wydaje, że przegraliśmy. Lightning: I ja chyba znam winną. Ceremonia /Ceremonia odbywa się przed Piramidą Cheopsa/ Chris: Taaak.. Na początek muszę was O*IEPRZYĆ za zgubienie się. CZY WY MYŚLICIE, ŻE MY MAMY TYLE KASY, ŻEBY WYNAJMOWAĆ DETEKTYWÓW?! No cóż, przejdźmy do głosowania. Podejdźcie do tamtych stolików. Są tam kartki i długopisy. Napiszcie kto ma odpaść i wrzućcie głos do skrzynki na środku. /Zawodnicy wykonują polecenie/ Chris: A więc sprawdźmy. Ponieważ obowiązuje mnie tajemnica, nie ogłoszę waszych głosów, jak zawsze. Podam, kto zostaje. Amulet Nietykalności dostaje... ZOEY! Zoey: Tak! Chris: Jako kolejny... … … … … … LIGHTNING! Lightning: Yeah. Chris: Pozostała dwójka: Staci oraz Sam. Z programu „Totalna Porażka: Wyzwania w Egipcie” odpada... … … … … … … … … … … … STACI! Sam ciągle w grze! Staci: Że jak? JA?! Zoey: Tak, ty, ślepoto! Staci: Tak mi się odwdzięczacie za wygraną w pierwszym zadaniu?! Lightning: Tak się odwdzięczamy za oszustwo z amuletem i dzisiejsze zadanie! Sam: Nie mówiąc już o tych twoich paplaninach o twoich przodkach! Staci: Jesteście podli! Mistrzowie: Chyba ty! Chris: Dosyć! Staci wsiadaj na Wielbłąda, tam koło Oazy! /Staci idzie do Oazy. Potyka się i przekonuje się, że to zwykły basenik dla dzieci. Zoey: Co za ciota... Staci: Nawet na oazę was nie stać?! Chris: W*PIERDALAJ STĄD W KOŃCU! /Staci odjeżdża/ Chris: Nareszcie! Koniec tego chorego odcinka... Ale oglądajcie kolejne! Z Gizy, sprzed Piramidy Cheopsa w Egipcie żegna się z wami Chris McLean! Do zobaczenia w Totalnej Porażce – Wyzywaniach w Egipcie! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wyzwań w Egipcie